James Potter
by Hermione Cruise
Summary: Nuevas aventuras, el hijo de Harry Potter llega a Hogwarts:James deberá saber desenvolverse en su colegio, junto a dos nuevos amigos...
1. Prólogo

Los inicios de James

James está ahí sentado en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, junto a sus dos nuevos amigos: Lucas y Tom.

Ya han hecho un montón de bromas entre ellos, y ahora le sigue el silencio. Ese silencio que le permite a James concentrarse en cómo será vivir en Hogwarts, en las materias que tomará, en los profesores que tendrá…pero sobre todo en una cosa : cuán popular será en Hogwarts.

_Sería genial…ser el más popular de todo el colegio…como mi papá_

_Papá dijo que el ser popular no es la gran cosa_Intervino una razonable voz en su cabeza.

_Ya, pero él no era hijo de uno de los más grandes magos de la historia ¿o sí?_

_No, pero tuvo por padre a tu abuelo ,uno de los hombres que murió luchando en contra de Voldemort _Su conciencia sigue hablándole.

-James ¿sabes cómo será la selección de las casas?-pregunta Tom

-Bueno ,mi papá me ha dicho que te tienes que poner un sombrero…seleccionador …creo…-responde titubeando James.

-Mi papá también me ha dicho que debes de colocarte un sombrero para que te digan cuál es tu casa-dijo Lucas.

-¿En qué casa les gustaría estar?-preguntó James

-Tal vez Ravenclaw, aunque creo que mejor Gryffindor-contestó Tom

El tiempo se les pasaba, no se dieron cuenta cuando las luces del tren se encendieron.

Así que la orden de cambiarse su ropa por su uniforme los cogió por sorpresa.

Al bajar del tren James sabía que sus dos amigos, estarían pensando en lo mismo que él: a que casa irían.

Subieron a los botes, junto con Hagrid el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y además guardabosques.

-Con que…¿tú eres James Potter?- le preguntó Hagrid.

-Si

-Tu padre es un gran hombre, James.

James sólo sonrió, de pronto Hagrid le había comenzado a caer muy bien. Su conversación se prolongó, hasta que llegaron al castillo, una vez ahí Hagrid invitó a James y a sus amigos a tomar té la próxima semana,lo cual James,Lucas y Tom aceptaron.

Pero aunque los tres creyeron que podrían olvidarse de la selección al hablar con Hagrid, al encontrarse en el vestíbulo, con las luces iluminándolos y escuchando el murmullo de los alumnos al otro lado de las enormes puertas, lo recordaron todo: su preocupación de a cuál casa irían, si estarían los tres en la misma casa…

El momento final llegó, entraban al Gran Comedor…se detenían…James escuchaba los nombres de sus compañeros al ser llamados…el sombrero señalaba su casa…llamaban a Lucas…Lucas se colocaba el sombrero…¡Gryffindor!..._Esa es su casa…espero que también sea la mía…_Llamaban a Tom…¡Gryffindor!..._Solo falto yo…vamos ,vamos quiero ser un Gryffindor…_Unos cuantos alumnos más pasaban…¡Ravenclaw!...¡Slytherin!...¡Hufflepuff!

-Potter, James Sirius

James avanzó tambaleándose hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!


	2. Primer Día

Primer día

James, Tom y Lucas compartían cuarto con un chico llamado John (tenían una cama vacía).

Todos sabían que lo peor había pasado ya ,pero los nervios continuaron hasta la primera clase: Herbología.

La daba el profesor Neville Longbottom. James sabía que Neville era un amigo de la familia, pero eso sólo acrecentaba su miedo y sus ansias.

Al entrar en el Invernadero 1,se quedaron boquiabiertos, habían plantas de todo tipo:algunas cambiaban de color, otras se escondían a la vista de personas y sólo las sacabas de la tierra echándoles agua, y en el fondo estaban unas plantas que tenían pequeños pero afilados dientes.

El profesor, les enseñó los usos y propiedades de los Geranios Colmilludos (las plantas del fondo).Todos estuvieron absortos en la clase.

Cuando tocó el timbre, los alumnos salieron, hacia su siguiente clase. Pero resultó que James se había olvidado su libro en la clase. De modo que volvió a Herbología.

Recogió su libro, pero algo más llamó su atención: la puerta del despacho del profesor estaba abierta…lo pensó un rato…se acercó a la puerta, miró con cautela: no había nadie, entró.

Se quedó sorprendido, en la pared había una foto del tamaño de un poster: Ejército de Dumbledore, se leía en la parte superior en letras doradas. Miró embelesado la foto: reconoció a todos: su padre, su mamá, su tía Hermione,su tío Ron, el tío George, Los abuelos Weasley,Angelina, la madrina de James, Oliver Wood…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Profesor!...ummm…yo...puedo explicarlo…

Neville no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a la foto, sacó su varita murmuró "reducio", y la foto se volvió pequeña, se la tendió a James

-Te la regalo.

Era más de lo que James esperaba…agarró la foto y la guardo.

…

James volvió a la Sala Común, subió a su cuarto y dejó la foto en su baúl. No la mostraría a nadie sería su secreto.

…

**Bien ya sé que este capítulo no me ha salido muy bien, pero estuve ocupada con toooodo lo que escribí (otros fanfics).Pero a la siguiente la historia se va poner más interesante ¿vale?**

**A propósito, le dedico este fanfic a una amiga del colegio: A.(Si es una letra,pero es como sus amigas le dedicamos los fanfics)**


	3. Chapter 3:Cartas

Hola!

Bien...ya sé que la próxima semana se ha convertido en poco más, poco menos de un mes...pero vuelvo a publicar ahora...

P.D: El capítulo podría ser el más corto que he hecho en mi vida...pero si no me animan con reviews, no me salen cosas demasiado interesantes o largas...así que...se animan a dejarme un review? (Acepto sugerencias e ideas para la historia)

*Crookshanks, si lees el siguiente cap. Encontrarás tus ideas...Por cierto: Gracias!

*Vampire Helena: Gracias por el review!

* * *

2.-Cap: Cartas

-¡Que crees que haces sentado, la siguiente clase es en cinco minutos!

-Muy bien...ya voy.

Sus amigos lo habían atrapado sentado en su cama, mirando anonadado la ventana. No tuvo más remedio que bajar a la sala común.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente clase?-preguntó.

-Encantaminetos.

-La clase está al otro lado del castillo.-dijo Lucas.

Llegar en cinco minutos al otro lado del castillo, no es una tarea muy agradable, de modo que llegaron algo agitados.

-En..encantamientos, por fin...-dijo James con la voz seca.

Entraron: la clase recién comenzaba (para la suerte del trío). Se sentaron en las tres únicas carpetas vacías.

-Muy bien: soy el profesor Flitwick... y hoy aprenderemos los conceptos básicos del...

Definitivamente a James le aburría esta materia, pero descubrió que la cosa no era sólo con encantamientos, sino con todas las demás materias, así que cuando el día terminó...James se quedó dormido apenas se echó en su cama.

...

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando. Sólo los del primer grado comentaban lo interesante que había sido el día anterior, pero para James eso no tenía relevancia.

Como era costumbre en Hogwarts el correo matutino entraba: Tom, Lucas y James recibieron cartas.

La de James decía:

_Querido james:_

_Tu papá y yo tenemos que salir por un tiempo de la casa. Tus hermanos estarán con la tía Angelina. Si tienes algo que decirnos, envía una carta ahora; mañana salimos de viaje._

_Con amor:_

_Mamá_

¿Sus padres salían de viaje?


End file.
